Patches
by Dysfunctional Nat
Summary: Everyone is human, even metaphorically for the robots. They all live, love, lose and die. This story tells how Miskit got that patch on his ear using humanity, life, love, the loss of people and the death of them. Realisticly told (for the most part) and ends on a rather grim note.


At first it was only darkness, just the sound of a screw-gun to keep me company. I couldn't open my mechanical eyes because they hadn't been made or installed yet. I just sat there, waiting, listening to the man mutter and the woman soothe his paroxysms of anger or distress.

The wires that made me were twisted and fitted into and over one another, I felt vulnerable and exposed but exited too, I was finally going to come alive! I hope Master Silas does my eyes last, so when I see into the world first, I will not have to lie down on a table only to have tools poking at my insides and microchips with programs and data on them placed inside my head.

"His names Miskit," I recalled Master Silas telling Mistress Isabel.

"What an odd name for a bunny," Mistress Isabel replied.

"Ah, he's no bunny though." Master Silas corrected her, "he's a warrior."

"A warrior? Against whom?" Mistress Isabel joked along.

"Against those who dare hurt you, my love." Master Silas sighed.

* * *

"Hands in the air where I can see 'em, this is an armed robbery!" The man with the metal weapon yelled at us, victims at the store.

Mistress Isabel's hands flew up and so did mine, we were petrified. If only Master Silas had not given me human emotions! Perhaps then I wouldn't be scared.

"Give us your phones, and your valuables." The other man with another metal weapon shouted.

Mistress Isabel yanked her wallet out of her purse and started pulling out all the money in there. She also had her phone, its screen dotted with salty tears. "Silas," she whispered. "Oh, Silas."

I was built and designed, programmed and made to protect Mistress Isabel. Now why wasn't I doing that?

When the second man with a weapon came and demanded our valuables, closer than the first time, I went to defensive mode. "You can't do this!" I shouted.

"Miskit no!" Mistress Isabel cried.

"I was made to protect you!" I told her, "I won't let you hurt them."

"Aw," the second man cooed in a taunting manner. "The dog is trying to save its master, how cute. Well doggie, let's see if you can learn new tricks. Fetch."

A loud popping noise rattled my sound-sensors, I was thrown across the wall with wires and circits sparking from the part that was no longer protected by its pink, outer shell. Mistress Isabel screamed and tried to run over to me.

"Don't!" I yelled at her, the world fell into a terrible slow motion as another loud popping noise, that stretched out this time, went off from the first man's metal weapon. A metal ball shot out at incredibal speed and penetrated the skin, right where it covered... Mistress Isabel's heart.

"No!" I sobbed uselessly. The police arrived, after somehow had managed to contact them in all of what just happened.

Master Silas took it terribly. He tore down the picture of him and Mistress Isabel and screamed and cried and then he looked at me, took me by the wrist disabled my wiring and put me in the closet until.

The one last thing I got a glance of before the ages of shutoff was Master Silas' eyes, they were a maelstrom of dispair and mourning, anger and bitterness, forgive and to never forget. I stood there, inspecting my hands as if they were the a rememdy to sorrow. I only wish, I would sell both my hands for forgiveness. I had failed my Master Silas, I had failed to protect Mistress Isabel... no, I didn't fail Master Silas, it was truly Mistress Isabel who I had failed.

* * *

The funny thing about being shut off is you don't realize it. It's like falling asleep, only that someone has control of when you wake up, and when you go back to sleep. And you don't dream while you're shut off, you don't really do anything. I'd say it's like you're dead but... oh, there I go being insensetive again.

But when you do get turned back on, everything is sudden. You could've been off for minutes to decades. You don't know how much time you've missed, how much news, what's gone on with life without you... its terrible being shut off really. Then there's the question you couldn't brood on during the age of shutoff... why would they shut us off? Were we that useless?

But suddenly the memory of Mistress Isabel's passing was fuzzy, something I'd hoped not to happen. Not because it was a memory I wanted to remember, but because it was a memory not to forget.

Soon I stood in front of a mirror and inspected my old-new body with my newly created family. There was Cogsley, Morrie and all the other robots that MAster Silas created. I looked at where the metal ball had hit me, there was a pink metal patch a shade or two darker than the rest of me. I was confused.

"Master Silas?" I asked.

"Yes, Miskit." He replied.

"I'm only curious, but why a different color pink on the patch? Did you accidentally use the wrong paint?" I asked.

"No, Miskit. Your patch was intentional. I serves me and you a reminder, that no being nor mechinary is perfect, and everything comes with a price." Master Silas sighed. The other robots looked at me funny, I shook my head tellling them I would not explain.

Master Silas was a rather insensetive man who relied on the use of michenary and did not comprehend the human brain as well as wires and programming codes, but this was deep. I felt myself remembering the memory painstackingly clearly, when I didn't want to remember, when I wanted to forget.

"Miskit, tell me, what is your mission?" Master Silas asked.

To protect Mistress Isa- Emily Hayes. To protect Mistress Emily.

"My mission is to protect Mistress Emily as she will be the next to bear your stone." I repeated.

"Good," Master Silas breathed.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I kind of left it on a crappy note but that's how life works.**

**Basic Summary: So Miskit was originally created to defend and serve Isabel, Silas' wife. Well in a robbery, Miskit gets shot where that patchy thing on his ear is and Isabel dies from gunwound to the heart. Miskit it shut off and stored in a closet do to a fit of rage and grief until Silas finally restores him and creates the other robots. Silas creates the patch to fix him a different shade, to remind them perfection isn't possible, a grim reminder. Miskit has a new mission, to protect Emily but he remembers Isabel when he almost thought about his old mission.**

**I'm willing to the hellzone demons to flame but I like this story because its realistic about grief and what it does. There was this part where Silas was going to try to start over but I left it out because I think it's good if it ends here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amulet**

**~An Infinite World**


End file.
